A-Plan
by panda-yo
Summary: Tahun 2086, bumi di ambang kehancuran. Virus pandemik menyapu hampir seluruh permukaan bumi menjadikannya ladang para Walking Dead. Naruto Namikaze menemukan kejanggalan akan pandemik virus yang seolah direncanakan. Membawanya pada argumen yang paling tidak diinginkan.
1. A-Plan Prolog

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**A-Plan**

**#EScifi-2019**

**#fni-2018**

**telah dipublikasikan di platform wattpad dengan akun**

**LadyKitsu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika dunia hancur?

Lari?

Bersembunyi?

Menyelamatkan diri?

Atau menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan umat manusia?

Opsi terakhir terdengar begitu naif. Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan mau mengambil jalan itu.

Mungkin.


	2. A-Plan Chapter 1

Benteng setinggi 100 meter itu menjulang tinggi di bawah terik matahari yang menyengat. Barisan para penyintas tak kunjung habis sejauh mata memandang. Keadaan mereka pun miris dengan pakaian, alat makan dan makanan yang seadanya. Namun, jika ingin bertahan hidup setidaknya lebih lama, maka mereka harus menuruti seluruh perintah itu.

Tahun 2076 ketika wabah pandemik menyebar dan menimbulkan kekacauan, menyebabkan 70 persen penduduk bumi berubah menjadi kanibal yang senantiasa mencari mangsa untuk digigit demi memuaskan hawa nafsu mereka yang tak ada habisnya. Berkeliaran di area sekitar benteng dan menciptakan teror bagi para penyintas yang mencoba bertahan hidup. Pasukan pembasmi khusus darurat yang dibentuk oleh pemerintah menjadi perlawanan terakhir umat manusia yang menuju pada kehancuran. Namun, tak sedikit pula korban jiwa yang jatuh. Beberapa harus merelakan kepergian keluarga mereka setelah tertimpa bencana yang mengerikan ini.

Gerbang utama terbuka. Para warga berbondong-bondong memenuhi sisi jalan utama yang dilalui para pasukan yang baru kembali dari tugas. Wajah mereka tak menampakkan raut positif. Hanya murung, datar dan beberapa mencoba menyembunyikan emosi yang sesungguhnya. Tak lama setelah itu, barisan belakang muncul membawa tandu yang berisi senjata, pakaian terakhir atau bisa juga mayat dari prajurit yang gugur dalam misi. Keheningan mengudara di langit pertiwi. Hingga desauan angin membawa debu halus beterbangan.

Minato Namikaze. Seorang pria yang memiliki kekuasaan sekaligus tanggung jawab atas tanah yang dihuni ribuan manusia ini memandang kedatangan para prajurit dari jendela menara. Sudah ada ribuan kematian yang ia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sejak otoritasnya 10 tahun lalu. Namun, pria paruh baya itu masih belum terbiasa dengan kematian. Tetap saja ada rasa sesak dan bersalah ketika melihat pasukannya pulang dalam keadaan tidak lengkap. Bahkan pulang hanya dengan wasiat terakhir. Namun, eksistensinya sebagai pemimpin harus tetap berkepala dingin. Ini demi kemanan banyak nyawa. Satu dua nyawa apabila dikorbankan tidak akan ada artinya dibanding 1000 nyawa yang diteror ketakutan apabila para Walking Dead berhasil menembus dinding ini.

Ini resiko yang harus ditanggung umat manusia seumur hidup. Ketika Tuhan menghendaki untuk menciptakan lukisan yang baru dengan kuas-Nya.

Mungkin, kutukan?

Hembusan nafas kesekian, keresahan yang tak kunjung reda dan rasa takut akan masa depan yang menghantui. Berbagai sindrom anxiety dan insecure mulai tampak di raut istri dari lelaki yang paling berkuasa di tanah ini. _Hidden Leaf Village_.

Ya, mereka menyebut tanah ini sebagai ... Desa Daun Tersembunyi. Tanah warisan nenek moyang mereka yang kini menuju titik kehancuran.

"Minato-sama."

Minato berdiri dengan tegap. Membelakangi salah satu prajurit terbaiknya itu.

"Laporkan, Kakashi."

Dan Minato hanya bisa menelan kenyataan pahit serta emosinya sebagai manusia mendengar rincian laporan yang ditangkap telinganya.

Jika ia tidak bisa keluar untuk bertarung karena kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan, setidaknya Minato harus menjadi atap yang bisa menaungi rakyatnya. Meski itu artinya membunuh jati dirinya sebagai manusia.

**_Laboratorium Hidden, 19 June 2086 21.45 p.m._**

Berkelana dalam bangunan yang sudah rusak parah itu tak memberikan sesuatu yang berarti bagi Naruto Namikaze. Tak ada satu pun yang dapat ia temukan sebagai bahan uji coba ataupun petunjuk akan kekacauan yang menimpa alam semesta. Naruto menyadarinya. Bukan hanya bumi yang mengalami kerusakan semata dengan kepunahan populasi akibat virus pandemik yang menyebar 10 tahun terakhir. Tetapi di luar atmosfer, sesuatu yang aneh juga terjadi.

Perubahan iklim yang tidak menentu, kondisi aneh seperti petir yang menjilat awan musim panas serta perubahan pada beberapa material bumi apabila disangkutpautkan dengan kejadian anomali dekade lalu terlalu bagus untuk disebut kebetulan. Naruto sudah jauh hari menyadari bahwa serangan pandemik itu bukanlah serangan biasa. Meski beberapa tahun lalu PBB memvonis Perusahaan Industri Kimia Hidden sebagai tersangka dibalik kekacauan ini benar adanya, Naruto tak bisa mengesampingkan kemungkinan munculnya faktor lain. Ketika seluruh penduduk dirundung kemarahan dan teror, mereka melewatkan kondisi alam yang juga semakin anomali.

Terlebih ketika Naruto membaca sebuah arsip berisi proyek 'Ekspedisi Planet Hijau' yang direncanakan Hidden, argumen yang bercokol dalam kepalanya semakin mengakar kuat. Selain itu, penemuan _Observatorium_ di ruang bawah tanah semakin memperkuat keyakinannya bahwa Hidden menyimpan sebuah rahasia dibalik bencana ini. Sayangnya, beberapa dokumen penting sudah rusak akibat bahan kimia. Naruto seperti menemui jalan buntu.

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan _cotton bud_ dari ranselnya kemudian mulai menyeka zat-zat di beberapa tempat. Ia memasukkannya dalam plastik _zipper_ terpisah dan mengamankannya di ransel. Ia juga mengambil beberapa jarum suntik yang tersebar di lantai. Berencana untuk meneliti di 'rumahnya'.

Naruto keluar dari gedung itu sembari menatap sekitar. Sebuah jip yang menggilas habis material di tanah tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan suara khas yang berisik. Naruto menarik pintu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di jok jip itu.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Sara, bawa aku pulang sekarang."

"Baik."

**_Zona Karantina Hidden Leaf Village, 19 June 2086, 23.45 p.m._**

Barak-barak itu jelas menyesakkan. Karena dihuni oleh puluhan bahkan ratusan manusia tiap ruangannya. Jangan pernah memimpikan tidur yang nyenyak di tempat tidur hangat. Karena semua itu sia-sia ketika kenyataanlah yang mengambil alih.

Tak banyak yang bisa tertidur. Namun, banyak yang memilih pura-pura tertidur. Dentingan ranting kecil saja bisa membangunkan mereka ketika penjaga berpatroli. Keadaan mereka sungguh memprihatinkan. Akhir-akhir ini penjatahan makanan tak cukup menghentikan raungan perut mereka yang terasa melilit. Pusat kesulitan untuk mengirim bantuan akibat invasi Walking Dead di jalur utama dan kekurangan bahan bakar untuk mengirimnya lewat udara. Akibatnya kini ditanggung oleh mereka.

Udara dingin menembus beton yang menjadi alas tidur mereka. Menelusup hingga ke dalam tulang. Di antara orang-orang yang sedang tertidur, hanya ada satu orang anak yang masih terjaga setelah menutup mata ketika penjaga datang untuk berpatroli. Ia beranjak keluar dari barak ketika penjaga mulai menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

"Hei, Konohamaru, kau mau kemana?"

Bocah lelaki itu kontan berbalik sambil menempelkan telunjuk di bibir disertai desisan memperingatkan. Gadis yang menegurnya itu tertegun sejenak.

"Diam, nanti penjaga melihat kita," bisik Konohamaru. Penasaran, gadis itu mendekatinya. Bersembunyi ketika salah seorang penjaga menoleh.

"Konohamaru sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Hanabi lagi.

"Aku muak makan makanan tanpa rasa itu. Kita bisa menyelinap keluar dan mengambil makanan gratis di supermarket."

"Tapi kita 'kan tidak boleh keluar dari benteng. Di luar terlalu berbahaya."

Konohamaru menepis keras kepala, "Ah, aku tidak takut! Para pasukan itu pasti enak. Setelah selesai misi mereka bisa makan enak. Tidak seperti kita," tukas Konohamaru.

Lelaki muda itu tiba-tiba berlari menuju jip yang terparkir dekat gerbang utama. Hanabi panik sendiri ketika Konohamaru meninggalkannya. Ia pun berlari menyusul sembari berbisik, "Konohamaru, tunggu aku!"

Mereka menaiki bagian belakang jip yang biasa ditempati persenjataan. Menyembunyikan diri di antara karung-karung berat yang berisi entah apa.

Para prajurit mulai memasuki jip mereka. Suara kontak mesin menderu memecah keheningan malam. Jip-jip itu pun mulai menyapu daratan dengan ban kasarnya keluar dari gerbang utama.

Ada beberapa penyintas yang masih berkeliaran di luar zona karantina. Kemungkinan mereka bersembunyi sewaktu invasi besar-besaran sehingga tidak terjangkau oleh pemerintah. Beberapa dari mereka sudah terpengaruh psikologinya. Jarang menampakkan diri maupun emosi. Bertahan hidup dalam hening dan gelap.

Salah satu tempat pusat pertemuan para penyintas adalah pasar gelap yang terletak di distrik Kyoto. Pasar gelap biasanya beroperasi pada malam hari di mana para Walking Dead kesulitan untuk mendeteksi keberadaan mereka.

"Harga diluar sana hanya 100 yen, kenapa yang ini menjadi 300 yen?" Sara memprotes seorang pedagang yang menjual barang dengan harga yang tidak masuk akal. "Aku ambil 100 yen."

"_Little B*tch_, aku mendapatkan benda ini dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku. Kalau kau tidak mau mengambilnya cari saja pasar gelap yang lain," tukas pedagang itu final.

Naruto sudah lelah mendengar perdebatan mereka sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Ia pun berdiri dan melemparkan kain terikat yang berisi recehan.

"Itu 3000 yen. Aku ambil semua barangmu."

Pedagang itu mengangguk sepakat. Sara mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak percaya kau memberikan semua uang itu padanya. Kau lihat? Dia memeras kita! Harga barangnya sangat tidak masuk akal."

Naruto menghela napas. Ia menaiki jip dan memberi Sara isyarat untuk segera naik juga.

"Ayo naik, kita punya banyak pekerjaan."

Sara mendengus gusar. Ia memutari jipnya dan masuk. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Menyetirlah pelan-pelan. Aku ingin tidur sebentar."

"Memangnya kau bosku?"

"Lakukan saja," ujar Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tbc


	3. A-Plan Chapter 2

**_Check Point 1, 20 km from Quarantine Zone, 00.14 a.m._**

Tim Alfa kini tiba di _Check Point_ 1\. Mereka turun dari jip dan berkerumun membentuk lingkaran, saling merapatkan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan ini kepada kalian tapi akan kuulangi lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, ingat tetap berhati-hati. Jangan karena dilengkapi persenjataan canggih membuat kalian berbangga diri. Satu gigitan bisa berarti fatal. Karena itu tetap jaga jarak selagi bertarung, mengerti?"

"Mengerti, kapten!"

"Ayo mulai," komando sang kapten.

Mereka mulai menyisir area sekitar. Berpencar menjadi beberapa sub tim. Mulai terdengar suara letupan senjata api yang saling bersahutan.

Perang telah dimulai.

Konohamaru bersusah payah menyingkirkan beban di atas tubuh ringkihnya. Ia melompat dari jip dan mendarat di atas tanah berkerikil. Hanabi menyusulnya.

"Konohamaru, tunggu aku," cicitnya.

"Ayo cepat!" Konohamaru mendesak. Namun tinggi badan jip setara dengan tinggi badannya. Tiba-tiba rasa paranoid itu menyerangnya.

"Aku takut ...," lirih Hanabi.

Konohamaru mendesis. Mereka kehabisan waktu.

"Meloncatlah, aku akan menangkapmu."

Hanabi menggeleng. Rasa takutnya jauh lebih besar dibanding kepercayaannya pada Konohamaru. Gadis kecil itu mulai merengek ingin pulang. Membuat Konohamaru frustasi.

"Hanabi-chan, percayalah padaku. Ayo loncatlah. Semakin banyak waktu yang terbuang," ujar Konohamaru memprovokasi.

Hanabi menoleh ragu. Menghapus jejak air matanya kemudian mengangguk paksa. Ia naik ke pembatas jip dan terjun menerjang Konohamaru sampai terdengar suara tubrukan.

"Konohamaru, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya. Ayo pergi sekarang," ujar Konohamaru setelah membersihkan kotoran di pakaiannya. Mereka berlari menuju minimarket terbengkalai yang tak jauh dari perhentian. Konohamaru memberi isyarat pada Hanabi untuk tetap diam.

"Ini baru yang namanya makanan!" Konohamaru berujar puas. Ia meraup semua makanan kemasan yang mampu ia jangkau. Namun Hanabi merasakan firasat aneh. Bahwa bukan hanya mereka berdua yang berada di tempat itu.

Ia menyusuri rak dengan pelan. Mengatupkan kedua jarinya sembari terus menoleh kebelakang. Jelaga peraknya bergerak tidak tenang. "Konohamaru ... kupikir tidak seharusnya kita berada di sini," ujarnya ketakutan. Tak ada jawaban, Hanabi menoleh ke segala arah. Baru sadar bahwa ia terpisah dari Konohamaru. Dari lorong rak sebelah, satu Walking Dead berjalan terpincang dengan kondisi wajah yang mengenaskan.

Hanabi gemetar dan terus berjalan mundur. Ketika suara erangan itu tertangkap oleh telinganya, sarafnya seolah lumpuh tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh kaku, bertepatan dengan sebuah peluru yang melayang mengenai sang _Walking Dead_ yang hendak menerkam Hanabi. Ia jatuh bersimpuh di lantai minimarket yang kotor sembari menangis sesegukan memanggil-manggil kakaknya dan meracau ingin pulang.

"Hei, hei, tenanglah, dia sudah mati."

"Hei, Sara. Sudah kubilang jangan menggunakan fasilitas umum sebagai ajang latihan tempur." Naruto muncul dari lorong sebelah. Terkejut ketika melihat Sara tampak sedang menenangkan seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menangis. Buru-buru ia menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Naruto, sepertinya dia penyintas yang kelaparan."

Naruto maju untuk memastikan wajah gadis kecil itu. Ia menyingkirkan rambut Hanabi yang menutupi wajah.

"Dia dari zona karantina. Kenapa dia bisa sampai di tempat ini?"

"Zona karantina?"

"Hanabi! Kau dimana?"

Muncul seorang bocah lagi. Bocah itu jauh lebih tinggi dari Hanabi dan berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Ia mendapati Hanabi tengah bersama Naruto dan Sara. Kondisinya pun terbilang memprihatinkan.

"Hei bocah, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tempat ini berbahaya!" kecam Naruto.

Konohamaru tak memedulikannya. Ia berlari menghampiri Hanabi.

"Dia syok. Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai kemari?" tanya Sara.

Sebelum Konohamaru sempat menjawab, terdengar suara bising.

"Sara, bawa mereka ke jip sekarang. Tempat ini sudah dikepung."

"Lalu kau?"

Naruto mengeluarkan pistol tipe _Colt M1911_ dari ranselnya. Ia mulai mengisikan amunisi.

"Aku akan mengulur waktu. Cepatlah."

Sementara itu, di lokasi _Check Point 1_, tim Alfa mulai kepayahan menghadapi para Walking Dead yang terus berdatangan dari segala penjuru. Bahkan beberapa kali mereka harus menggunakan serangan fisik untuk menghalau serangan.

"Genma! Bantu aku!"

Pria yang dipanggil Genma itu menoleh sekejap kemudian kembali fokus pada tiga Walking Dead di depannya.

"Aku juga dalam masalah," jawabnya.

Malam itu akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gudang penyimpanan itu Naruto sebut sebagai rumah. Tak terlalu luas dan semakin sesak karena banyaknya alat-alat laboratorium yang memenuhi ruangan. Naruto meletakkan ranselnya dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Ia meletakkan barang-barang yang ia ambil dari laboratorium peninggalan Hidden dan pasar gelap.

"Kalian tidur di sini malam ini, ya? Kami akan mengantar kalian kembali ke zona karantina," ujar Sara pada dua bocah itu. Mereka mengangguk paham. Sara tersenyum simpul lalu menoleh pada Naruto yang sudah ditelan pribadi _workaholic_-nya. Setelah memberi instruksi kepada Konohamaru dan Hanabi, ia pun berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Duduk di kursi dekat meja kerja lelaki itu.

"Menemukan petunjuk?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak banyak yang bisa kutemukan," akunya. Ia membentangkan peta di atas meja dan menyilang sebuah area.

"Kurasa kita harus mencari tempat penelitian Hidden yang lain. Kau masih menyimpan artikel-artikel itu?"

Sara mengangguk, beranjak menuju ke lemari penyimpanan yang tak jauh dari sana. Ia mengeluarkan setumpuk dokumen, koran dan beberapa arsip-arsip yang selama ini mereka kumpulkan. Ia meletakkannya di meja Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan kantor cabang Hidden di Osaka?"

Naruto menggumam pelan, kemudian menoleh pada tumpukan dokumen usang. Apa yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah informasi, siapa yang terkait, bayangan rencana proyek Hidden, Naruto butuh lebih dari tumpukan arsip perusahaan 10 tahun lalu.

"Kurasa kita bisa mulai dengan ruang arsipnya. Berdoa saja tempat itu masih belum terjamah."

Sara beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku akan menyiapkan perbekalan kita. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan anak-anak itu?"

"_Walking Dead_ telah menginvasi jalur utama. Kita harus temukan jalur alternatif yang lebih aman. Bagaimanapun tidak aman bagi mereka berlama-lama di luar zona karantina."

"Aku mengerti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepala Naruto terpeleset dari tumpuan tangannya ketika mendengar suara printer yang beroperasi. Refleks ia tersadar dan langsung menepuk pipinya di kedua sisi untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Kini ia memandangi mesin pencetak tersebut dan segera mengambil hasilnya ketika selesai. Naruto mencermati laporan itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Ia bergumam pelan.

Ia mengepal kertas itu dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. Penelitian yang kesekian dan Naruto belum mendapatkan kejanggalan apapun. Tes bahan kimia sama sekali tidak memberikannya petunjuk.

Lelaki itu mengusap kepalanya gusar. Benar-benar jalan buntu.

Bunyi gelas dengan meja menarik atensinya.

"Kau masih bekerja? Setidaknya istirahatlah 15 menit. Kau akan gila sebelum mencapai tujuanmu," cibir Sara yang mengambil posisi duduk sofa tua. Gadis itu tampak santai mejikmati kopi dini harinya.

"Aku sudah tidur," jawab Naruto.

"Kau hanya 'ketiduran' bukan tidur," tekan Sara.

"Ya ... apa bedanya?"

Sara menghembuskan napas.

"Aku tahu kau melakukan ini karena Ayahmu." Naruto terdiam mendengar pernyataan itu. Namun, ia segera mencari kesibukan lain agar pikirannya tetap fokus.

"Kau menentangnya, meninggalkan zona karantina demi membuktikan bahwa dia salah akan apa yang terjadi. Tidakkah kau pikir itu caranya agar dia bisa melindungimu? Menahanmu di zona karantina?"

"Kita sudah bicarakan ini, Sara. Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi."

"Separah apapun kau membencinya ... kau tidak akan bisa menentang fakta bahwa di dalam tubuhmu mengalir darahnya."

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun. Sara meliriknya sejenak kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Pagi menjelang ketika Naruto keluar. Warna gelap yang sebelumnya membentang mendominasi langit tersibak oleh sinar matahari yang menyeruak. Naruto memandang kedepan untuk beberapa lama. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan.

Ada tautan yang hilang. Dan ia harus menemukannya. Sesegera mungkin.

**_Quarantine Zone, 06.30 a.m._**

"Hanabi, ada yang lihat Hanabi? Eh, permisi apa kau melihat anak perempuan tingginya sekitar segini berambut coklat? Tidak ya, terima kasih."

Pagi-pagi sekali warga Hidden Leaf Village mendapati pemandangan gadis remaja yang mencari seseorang. Gadis itu berjalan ke sana kemari. Bertanya pada setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya sembari terus memanggil nama sosok yang dicarinya.

Ia mengusap rambutnya putus asa sembari terisak pelan.

"Hanabi, kau di mana?" racaunya.

Seorang aparat keamanan menghampirinya. Ia menepuk pelan bahu gadis itu untuk mendapatkan atensinya. Dan, berhasil. Kini atensi gadis itu beralih padanya.

"Ada apa, Nona?"

"A-adikku hilang, bisa tolong bantu cari?" ujar sang gadis yang masih terisak.

"Oh, baiklah. Kau bisa ikut aku ke pos."

"Terima kasih."

Aparat keamanan itu lalu membawanya ke pos. Sesuai protokol tindakan yang harus dilakukan. Gadis itu, Hinata menceritakan ciri-ciri sang adik dan kapan adiknya mulai menghilang yang kemudian ditindaklanjuti.

"Letnan Aoba, semalam ada dua anak kecil tertangkap kamera pengawas yang menyusup ke jip Tim Alfa," lapor salah seorang petugas.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak ditindaklanjuti segera? Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan monitor? Tidur? Kalian masih bisa tidur nyenyak, huh?" Sang letnan melampiaskan kekecewaannya akibat keteledoran salah satu bawahannya.

"Perlihatkan rekamannya padaku!" perintahnya.

Lelaki itu mengangguk lalu memperlihatkan rekaman CCTV tersebut. Setelah melihatnya dengan seksama, Aoba terkejut.

"Nona, bukankah ini adikmu?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

Hinata berdiri untuk melihat dengan jelas video itu. Ia refleks meneriakkan nama adiknya setelah melihat rekaman itu.

"Hanabi! Ya Tuhan!"

Aoba mendecak. "Segera hubungi Tim Alfa, suruh mereka mencari keberadaan kedua anak itu. Bentuk tim pencarian darurat dan sisir daerah sekitar!" titahnya.

"Siap, Pak!"

Hinata langsung menangis tersedu-sedu mengetahui kenyataan itu.

"Kami akan menemukan adikmu, Nona. Kau tenang saja. Opsir Yamato, bawa dia untuk menenangkan diri."

"Siap, Pak! Mari ikut denganku, Nona."

Aoba menghela napas gusar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo cepat bergerak!" semburnya.

"Letnan Aoba, ada yang datang."

"Tim Alfa?"

"Bukan, sebaiknya Anda ke sana dan melihatnya."

Aoba lalu mengekori petugas itu hingga ke pintu gerbang. Di depan sebuah jip, tampak Naruto Namikaze sedang berdiri dengan tangan disilangkan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Buka gerbangnya!" perintahnya.

"Baik, Pak."

Melihat gerbang terbuka, Naruto kembali menuju jipnya dan melajukannya masuk ke dalam wilayah karantina.

Hinata masih belum berhenti menangis ketika suara familier itu merasuk dalam indra pendengarannya. Kepalanya refleks terangkat, menangkap sosok kecil yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Kakak!"

Hinata berdiri dan menghampiri gadis kecil itu. Ia langsung memeluk sang adik.

"Hanabi kau darimana saja, hah?"

Naruto hanya memandang dari kejauhan. Tak lama ia melemparkan pandangan ke sekitar. Hingga matanya terfokus pada sebuah menara tertinggi di wilayah itu. Yang ditinggali oleh seseorang yang paling dikenalnya.

"Sudah dua tahun sejak terakhir kau kemari. Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan di luar sana, hm?"

Naruto menoleh. "Oh, Kakashi. Bagaimana kabarmu? Dan omong-omong soal caraku bertahan ... itu tidak penting." Ia menerima kopi pemberian Kakashi.

"Ya ... kau tetap kritis, eh, Naruto."

"Dan _sensei_ tetap menyebalkan," cibir Naruto.

Kakashi terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat yang sama sekali bukan lelucon maupun pujian itu.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sensei lagi, kau membuatku merasa tua sekarang," kelakarnya. Naruto mendengus geli.

"Jika berkaitan dengan makanan, matikan otakmu. Gunakan insting mamalia. Itu kuncinya."

"Kau pintar juga, bocah."

Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya di jip Naruto. Ikut memandangi zona karantina bersama mantan muridnya itu.

"Jadi ... apa yang membawamu kemari? Sudah menyerah?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat itu. Kakashi Hatake tetaplah orang yang ia kenal. Kritis, blak-blakan dan selalu berhati-hati. Tidak heran ia menjadi orang kepercayaan Minato Namikaze.

"Mencari tautan yang hilang," jawab Naruto.

"Tautan?"

"Hidden, pandemik virus, ekspedisi planet hijau ... ada tautan yang hilang di antara mereka."

Pembicaraan mulai mengarah ke hal serius. Kakashi melirik lelaki itu. Perkembangannya cukup pesat untuk seorang lelaki yang baru saja menginjak kepala dua. Ia menghembuskan napas.

"Bahkan jika harus menentang Ayahmu?"

"Aku sudah menentangnya sejak meninggalkan tanah ini dua tahun lalu, Kakashi," jawab Naruto dengan luwesnya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menghentikanmu. Tapi kau harus tahu, Ayahmu menjadi Dewan Kehormatan Hidden selama 10 tahun dan secara tidak langsung berpengaruh pada perekonomian keluargamu."

Naruto mendengus. "Aku tidak pernah minta diperlakukan istimewa oleh siapapun."

Kakashi meliriknya sejenak kemudian menghembuskan napas. "Yang ingin kukatakan sebenarnya adalah ... kalau kau mengincar Hidden ... maka pada akhirnya kau akan mengincar Ayahmu sendiri."

Naruto menoleh dengan tatapan serius.

"Maksudmu?"

Kakashi membalas tatapannya dengan dalam. Seolah membenarkan apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki itu sekarang.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah selesai? Kita harus berangkat sekarang."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. Kembali tersadar ketika Sara meneriakinya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ayo berangkat," ujarnya.

"Kau tidak akan menemui Ayahmu dulu?"

Naruto menggeleng dan naik ke jip. "Belum saatnya aku bertemu dengannya."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Baiklah, berhati-hatilah."

Jip itu mengarungi lautan kerikil dan batu-bata. Sara melirik Naruto yang masih terdiam.

"Apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Naruto sekenanya. Namun otaknya meneriakkan sebuah opini. Opini yang membuat Naruto menjadi ragu untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya.

**_Kantor Cabang Perusahaan Industri Kimia Hidden, Prefektur Kansai, Osaka, 14.36 p.m._**

Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada kerusakan yang dapat ditangkap. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari jip. Di depannya berdiri sebuah bangunan terbengkalai yang kemungkinan sudah rusak selama 10 tahun. Kantor cabang Hidden.

Naruto masuk menjelajahi gedung itu berbekal senter, ransel yang berisi sejumlah peralatan serta senjata darurat kalau-kalau ada Walking Dead yang berkeliaran di sekitar situ. Ia menyoroti beberapa area dan menemukan sebuah pintu besi yang masih tampak kokoh.

"Kemungkinan ini ruang arsip," celetuk Sara.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lihat ada apa di baliknya."

Naruto berhasil menghancurkan pintu itu kurang dari sejam. Ia dan Sara saling melempar pandangan kemudian mengangguk lalu mulai menjelajahi ruangan itu.

"Wah, sepertinya kantor cabang sangat berhati-hati dalam soal kearsipan. Kita bisa temukan semuanya di sini!" Sara berujar girang.

Naruto menyusuri rak-rak dengan perlahan. Menyoroti tiap file yang berjejer rapi tertutup debu halus. Ia mengambil satu dari sekian map. Duduk di lantai beton yang dingin sembari membaca arsip tersebut. Membuka lembar demi lembar hingga sebuah foto menarik perhatiannya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dalam foto itu tampak figur lelaki dewasa yang mirip dengannya sedang berjabat dengan dengan anggota kongres yang Naruto tidak ingin tahu siapa. Ia mengangkat foto itu untuk melihat dengan jelas dan sesuatu terjatuh. Lantas mengalihkan atensinya.

"A-3080. Apa ini?"

"Naruto, kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Naruto menoleh. Menunjukkan sebuah kunci bernomor yang ia temukan. Sara mengernyit membaca kombinas angka dan huruf itu.

"Itu kunci loker stasiun."

"Kau yakin?"

Sara mengangguk. "Aku pernah melihatnya sewaktu studi banding. Stasiunnya tidak jauh dari sini."

"Ayo pergi, tunggu! Bau busuk apa ini?"

Naruto menajamkan penciumannya. Sesuatu yang menusuk pun menyergap, membuatnya refleks menutup hidung.

Mereka lalu menyusuri rak semakin dalam. Bau busuk itu semakin kuat menusuk hidung mereka ketika keduanya berdiri di depan sebuah pintu aluminium. Naruto menyerahkan senternya pada Sara lalu membuka pintu tersebut.

Apa yang mereka temukan sungguh tidak terduga.

"Apa ... apa-apaan ini?"

"Itu ... anjing, 'kan?"

Naruto mendengus.

"Ada jarum suntik di ranselku. Ambil darah dan rambutnya."

Sara menoleh horor. "Hell! Kau gila? Memangnya kita dokter forensik apa?"

"Lakukan saja."

Ketika Naruto sudah melontarkan dua suku kata itu artinya final bagi Sara.

"Stasiun itu sudah berhenti beroperasi selama 30 tahun. Tapi kurasa penyimpanan lokernya masih utuh."

Naruto terjun kedalam bongkahan tanah itu. Sara kontan ikut melompat sembari menggerutu karena Naruto selalu bergerak tanpa peringatan. Berjalan menyusuri lorong hingga sampai di barisan loker.

"A-3078, A-3079, A--Naruto! Aku menemukan lokernya!"

Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri Sara. Ia mengeluarkan kunci yang didapatkannya dari kantor cabang Hidden. Memasukkannya ke lubang kunci dan membuka loker itu.

Sebuah koper tua tergeletak dalam loker itu. Naruto menariknya keluar. Koper itu terproteksi oleh sandi 4 digit. Naruto mendesis ketika mendengar suara erangan dan langkah kaki tak jauh dari sana. Kemungkinan tempat ini telah menjadi perkumpulan _Walking Dead_. Lantas ia memeluk koper itu dan menginstruksikan Sara untuk segera keluar.

"Bagaimana dengan DNA dan jaringan anjing mati itu?"

"Aku sudah mengirimkannya pada Kakashi. Perlengkapan mereka lebih memadai untuk mendeteksi keanehan dari anjing itu."

Sara terdiam cukup lama. Fokus mengendalikan jip tua itu.

Tapi dalam hatinya ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Ada sesuatu yang telah diketahui oleh Naruto dan ia tidak tahu apa itu. Mungkinkah Naruto masih ragu sehingga enggan memberitahunya?

"Ini tidak adil ketika kau mampu memahamiku dengan baik sementara aku tidak," sindir Sara.

**_Well... keknya agak melenceng wkwk :v_**


	4. A-Plan Chapter 3 (END)

"Apa yang dia lakukan saat ini?"

"Mereka baru saja mengirim darah dan jaringan anjing mati yang mereka temukan di kantor cabang," jawab Kakashi.

Minato menghela napas panjang. Memandang lurus ke depan.

"Perlukah saya menghentikan mereka?"

Minato terdiam lama. Kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu, biarkan saja. Mereka akan datang kemari cepat atau lambat. Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikan anak itu lagi."

"Baiklah."

"Direktur sedang mempersiapkan kloter pertama. Persiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan dan juga buat daftar yang akan ikut pada kloter pertama," titah Minato.

"Saya mengerti."

**_Prefektur Kansai, Osaka, 21 June 2086, 14.45 p.m_**

Naruto tak merespon. Hanya terdiam lama. Di sebelahnya Sara hanya bisa membuang napas. Melajukan jip tua itu sembari menelan kekecewaan.

"Aku takut," ujar Naruto pelan. Membuat Sara tersentak pelan. Ini pertama kali baginya mendengar Namikaze Naruto mengutarakan adjektiva tersebut.

"Aku takut jika apa yang kuasumsikan benar terjadi," sambungnya.

Sara mengenal Naruto lebih dari 10 tahun. Waktu yang cukup baginya untuk mengenal Naruto yang sebenarnya. Jika ... jika saja laki-laki itu tak membangun benteng kokoh di antara mereka yang membuat Sara tidak pernah bisa benar-benar memahaminya.

Tangannya menggenggam erat kemudi. Ketika perannya tiba, mengapa ia justru tak bisa melakukan apa-apa? Apakah selama ini dia hanyalah batu kerikil yang terus mengusik Naruto?

Naruto menyadari ada yang aneh dengan atmosfer.

"Sara, ayo berhenti sejenak."

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Hentikan mobilnya."

Sara refleks menginjak rem mendadak. Menoleh pada Naruto yang duduk menegang di sampingnya. Telunjuk lelaki itu lalu teracung, menunjuk sesuatu yang akan menghampiri mereka. Sara lalu menoleh.

"Hujan asam," gumam Naruto ketika melihat pendeteksi pH yang merupakan fitur tambahan pada jam tangannya.

"Belakangan ini hujan asam sering terjadi. Selain itu pH udara juga tidak stabil. Kau menyadarinya?"

Naruto terdiam menatap rintik cairan yang jatuh membentur tanah. Membiarkan pertanyaan Sara mengambang di udara kosong. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Sara," panggilnya.

"Uh, ya?"

"Kalau dunia ini benar-benar hancur ... berjanjilah untuk memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Jangan hiraukan aku." Naruto lalu menoleh, menatapnya dalam.

"Kau harus selamat dan membimbing manusia kedepannya."

Jujur saja, Sara tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Namun ia tahu, perasaannya peka. Bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera menghampiri. Ia lalu menoleh, menatap kota yang hancur lebur itu.

Perasaannya ... benar-benar tidak enak soal ini.

Sesuatu dalam ransel Naruto bergetar. Lelaki itu segera melepas dan membukanya. Mengaktifkan layar hologram.

"Oh, Kakashi, kau sudah mendapatkan hasilnya?"

"Ya, aku mengirim laporannya ke surelmu. Di mana kau sekarang?"

"Aku terjebak hujan di Osaka. Mungkin aku akan sampai besok pagi."

Sosok Kakashi dalam hologram itu mengangguk.

"Berhati-hatilah."

"Hm, ya. Terima kasih sudah membantuku."

"Bukan masalah. Aku harus kembali berjaga. Kita lanjut nanti saja."

"Baiklah."

Naruto menghela napas. Ia mengeluarkan koper yang tadi diambilnya dari loker stasiun. Menatapnya intens seolah mengintimidasi 'bagaimana cara membukamu?' atau 'apa kodenya?' seakan-akan ia ingin melemparnya karena kesal setengah mati.

Ia membolak-balik koper itu. Mengusap debu yang menutupinya. Ketika ujung jarinya menyentuh sebuah permukaan tidak rata, ia mengernyitkan alis.

Ia meraba-raba. Itu bukan titik-titik sembarangan. Naruto mengenali pola itu. Ia ingat pernah melihat pola semacam ini. Pola itu ...

"Huruf braile!" serunya tanpa sadar.

"Hah?" Sara menyahut bingung.

"Sara, bukankah petinggi Hidden mengalami buta pada sebelah matanya?"

"Huh? Ya, aku ingat. Dulunya kedua matanya tidak bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya tapi itu sebelum dia mendapatkan cangkok mata."

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. "_Bingo_! Dia tidak bisa melihat, jadi apa yang dia gunakan untuk membaca semua dokumen itu?"

Sara mengerjap sejenak. Kemudian histeris seperti penggemar yang bertemu dengan idolanya. Ia bergegas menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau tahu cara membacanya?"

"Ayahku dulu seorang dokter spesialis mata. Aku sudah sering menemukan benda-benda yang berukiran huruf braile."

"Kalau begitu cobalah," ujar Sara.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu mulai memejamkan mata dan kembali menempelkan ujung jarinya pada permukaan koper itu. Alisnya bergerak-gerak, mendalami pola huruf tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, ia membuka mata.

"Dunia terbalik. Hari ulang tahun anakku."

"Apa maksudnya? Bukankah dia tidak memiliki seorang anak?" tanya Sara

Otak Naruto bekerja lebih keras berusaha memecahkan kode tersebut.

"Dunia terbalik ... kemungkinan jawabannya akan dibaca dari arah sebaliknya, arah kanan. Hari ulang tahun anakku ... Hidden?"

"Hidden diresmikan pada 7 Agustus 2001, 7801, jika dibaca dari belakang ...,"

Naruto mulai memasukkan kombinasi angka tersebut dan koper pun terbuka. Ia melempar pandangan pada Sara yang dibalas anggukan pelan. Membuka koper tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Sebuah berkas yang dijilid dengan judul _A-Plan_ yang tercetak di halaman sampul.

"_A-Plan_? Sebuah rencana? Rencana A?" gumam Sara.

"Kurasa ... bukan keduanya," timpal Naruto.

Ia membuka halaman pertama. Terdapat logo perusahaan Hidden. Berlanjut ke halaman-halaman berikutnya.

"Apa maksud agenda-agenda dan daftar nama ini? Semuanya ... memiliki hubungan dengan Hidden."

Naruto menutup berkas tersebut. Wajahnya menegang. Tangannya mencengkram kumpulan kertas itu dengan erat. Sara yang melihatnya tampak khawatir.

"Naruto," panggilnya pelan.

"Ayo ke zona karantina."

**_Quarantine Zone, Hidden Leaf Village, 23 June 2086, 10.35 a.m_**

Zona karantina tak tampak seperti biasanya. Semua orang tampak bersiap-siap entah untuk apa. Berlari kesana ke mari. Menghampiri petugas yang membagikan pakaian hangat seadanya. Naruto dan Sara berjalan melewati mereka.

Naruto dihadang penjaga ketika ingin masuk ke markas pasukan.

"Maaf, area ini terbatas. Apa Anda memiliki janji dengan Minato-sama?"

"Haruskah aku membuat janji untuk menemui Ayahku?" sarkas Naruto.

Kakashi muncul dari dalam ruangan, menengahi mereka.

"Biarkan dia masuk," instruksinya.

Tanpa basa-basi lelaki itu menerobos masuk melewatinya dengan langkah cepat. Di belakangnya Sara tampak kesulitan menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah panjang Naruto sembari menyuruh lelaki itu untuk menungguinya. Mereka memasuki lift dan menekan lantai teratas bangunan.

Minato Namikaze baru saja menghela napas ketika pukulan yang bisa saja menghancurkan tulang rahangnya itu mengenainya. Lelaki paruh baya itu refleks mundur beberapa langkah sembari berusaha untuk bertumpu pada benda di sekitarnya. Kushina yang melihat itu terkejut dan langsung menghampiri.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memukul Ayahmu?"

Naruto terkekeh sinis. "Ayah? Ha! Mendengarnya sudah membuatku muak! Penjahat sepertinya tidak pantas menjadi seorang Ayah!"

"Naruto jaga bicaramu!" kecam Kushina.

"Aku berjalan di luar sana dengan beban rasa malu karena memiliki Ayah seorang pembunuh sepertinya! Aku bahkan merasa tidak berhak untuk memijakkan kaki di dunia ini!"

Sara tiba setelah berusaha mengejar Naruto. Gadis itu kini terengah-engah di kusen pintu sembari memanggil Naruto.

Naruto melemparkan berkas yang ia dapatkan kehadapan sang Ayah dengan kasar. Giginya menggeretak kesal.

"A-Plan, Annihilation Plan ... rencana pemusnahan ... apa aku salah, Dewan Kehormatan Hidden Industrial Corp?"

Minato menangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus anak lelaki semata wayangnya yang kini melemparkan pandangan kebencian padanya.

"Kalian bermaksud membereskan sebagian besar penduduk bumi dengan dalih kecelakaan vaksin dari anjing gila?"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu hanya terdiam. Menyimak penuturan Naruto. Kushina dan Sara sama-sama terkejut. Sementara Minato seolah tahu bahwa hari ini akan tiba. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ekspedisi Planet Hijau ... kalian tahu bahwa kadar oksigen menipis karena lapisan ozon yang rusak ... lalu mulai mencari planet yang bisa ditinggali oleh manusia dan menyiapkan armada. Berapa banyak kapal luar angkasa yang kalian siapkan? Ratusan? Ribuan? Bahkan jutaan pun tak akan bisa menampung seluruh manusia di bumi, makanya kalian menyingkirkan sebagian besar ... sebagian besar orang yang tidak bersalah, apa aku benar?"

Ketika Kakashi tiba, ia tidak menyangka bahwa keadaan sudah seburuk ini.

"Kau kira nyawa manusia itu mainan?"

"Naruto, hentikan!" instruksi Kakashi.

Naruto menoleh. "Kau tidak usah ikut campur, Kakashi."

"Itu benar," ujar Minato yang berhasil menarik atensi semua orang.

Lelaki itu menegakkan punggungnya.

"Benar, kami merencanakan semua ini. Bencana ini, ekspedisi itu, rencana besar itu ... Hidden yang merencakan semuanya."

Naruto mendengus tak percaya.

"Bumi akan ditinggalkan karena sudah bukan lagi tempat yang layak. Orang-orang penting dari berbagai belahan bumi akan diangkut menuju planet baru itu. Sayang sekali sumber daya tidak mencukupi untuk sebagian populasi penduduk sehingga kami merencanakan bencana mengerikan ini."

Tangan Naruto mengepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya.

"Mereka akan memulai proyek dini hari ini. Semua yang masuk dalam kloter pertama akan diberangkatkan dan akan tiba dalam jangka waktu satu dekade. Danzo sudah meninggal dan seseorang harus meneruskan rencana besar ini. Aku yang ditunjuk."

"Sudah cukup," gumam Naruto.

"Ayah tidak keberatan kalau kau mau membenci Ayah seumur hidup. Bahkan aku sendiri sudah membenci hidupku. Tapi ... aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian ikut hancur bersama bumi ini."

Naruto membuang muka.

"Naruto, Ayah mohon. Hentikan semuanya dan ikutlah. Menuju planet baru itu. Kau--"

"Dulu, Ayah pernah memberiku pertanyaan waktu kecil," sela Naruto.

"Ayah bilang, jika bumi hancur apa yang akan kulakukan? Lari? Ayah memberiku pilihan. Bersembunyi? Menyelamatkan diri? Atau menjadi pahlawan yang akan menyelamatkan umat manusia?"

Keduanya saling melempar pandangan.

"Aku dulu menjawab, menjadi pahlawan meskipun itu terdengar naif. Dan sekarang ...,"

"Jawabanku tetap itu."

Naruto berbalik, meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tak memedulikan mulut yang terus memanggilnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja, Sara menahannya.

"Aku ikut denganmu," ujarnya mantap.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tugasmu sudah selesai sampai di sini. Selanjutnya aku akan mencoba agar bumi tetap bisa ditinggali oleh manusia. Karena bagaimanapun, hanya planet ini yang paling stabil untuk kehidupan manusia selanjutnya."

Sara menggeleng.

"Naruto, aku sudah membuat keputusan. Aku akan tetap ikut denganmu. Kita memulai ini bersama, kita harus menuntaskannya bersama-sama."

Naruto hendak membuka mulut, tapi Sara mendahuluinya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

**_Earth, 12 June 2097, 11.30 p.m_**

Selubung gas amoniak telah menutupi hampir sebagian besar permukaan bumi. Sinar matahari kini tak dapat menembus dan pH lingkungan sangat buruk. Beberapa bangunan lebur akibat bahan kimia yang bebas memenuhi udara dan bereaksi dengan logam-logam.

Naruto dan Sara tiba di zona yang mengandung oksigen terakhir di bumi. Setelah melewati garis batas, mereka langsung membersihkan pakaian proteksi mereka dan memasuki bangunan berupa kubah kecil dengan teropong yang besar. Semacam _observatorium_ namun lebih minimalis. Di sampingnya terdapat pula kubah yang lebih kecil ukurannya, laboratorium tempat percobaan mereka.

Naruto menghampiri Sara yang sedang mengamati seekor lebah yang dikurung dalam wadah. Di dalamnya terkontaminasi zat-zat dari zona yang terisolasi oleh amoniak. Sara menggeleng pelan. Eksperimen mereka gagal.

"Mereka kembali mengirim pesan," ujar Sara. "Katanya, kapal terakhir akan berangkat esok hari. Mereka bilang itu kesempatan terakhir kita."

Naruto di ambang kebimbangan.

"Oksigen terakhir diperkirakan 10 tahun lagi."

Naruto menoleh ke sekitar. Tumbuh-tumbuhan yang ia tanam sebagai bahan makanan masih bisa bertahan berkat mutasi kimia dan perlakuan khusus. Sarang-sarang lebahnya semakin berkurang karena terus dipakai sebagai bahan percobaan. Lelaki itu kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya. Matahari pun masih menyinarinya. Namun, dengan intensitas cahaya yang semakin kecil. Kemudian menoleh pada Sara. Gadis itu telah mendampinginya selama 20 tahun terakhir. Mengikuti langkah gilanya hingga hampir terbunuh.

Ia tidak bisa menempatkan Sara dalam bahaya besar lagi.

"Katakan pada mereka kita akan pergi."

Sara mengerjap.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

Malam itu mereka menuju pos dengan baju proteksi. Keberangkatan mereka sekitar 30 menit lagi. Naruto menatap sekitar.

Hanya ada gelap, gelap dan gelap. Kakinya terangkat, membawanya pada tempat yang tidak asing. Sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggir Prefektur Kyoto. Rumahnya.

Lelaki itu memasuki rumah. Menatap sekitar. Masih terpajang dengan rapi foto-foto dirinya, Ayahnya, Ibunya, juga beberapa piagam penghargaan yang ia dapatkan ketika remaja. Aura hangat seolah masih menyeruak di dalam rumah itu. Membawa kenangan-kenangan yang pernah terlintas dalam jurnal hidupnya. Menjebaknya dalam labirin nostalgia.

Naruto ingat taman belakang tempatnya bermain. Loteng tempat mainannya disembunyikan ketika ia malas belajar. Ruang keluarga tempatnya bercengkrama bersama orang tuanya. Entah mengapa ia menjadi pria melankonis seketika.

Sara menyusul Naruto ketika merasa lelaki itu sudah terlalu lama berada di dalam sana. Sang petugas sudah menunggu kehadiran mereka. Yang ia dapati hanya sosok Naruto yang terbaring di atas karpet dengan penutup kepala yang terbuka. Ia panik dan segera menghampirinya.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa mati. Naruto, kau mendengarkanku? Jawab aku! Ayolah kumohon," ujar Sara sembari terisak.

Ia menegakkan punggung Naruto. Berusaha untuk memasang kembali penutup kepala. Namun, tangan Naruto menahannya.

"Sara ... aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa bernapas, lihat?" ujarnya lirih. Kemudian ia terbatuk pelan.

Sara menggeleng. "Naruto ... kenapa kau melakukan ini? Jangan seperti ini. Kita harus segera pergi sekarang, ayo."

Sara membopongnya menuju pos. Naruto melepaskan tangan Sara dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Naruto," panggil Sara.

Naruto menoleh kembali. Berjalan menuju helikopter. Ketika Sara masuk, Naruto langsung menyuruh petugas tersebut menutup pintu. Sara hendak keluar, tetapi ditahan oleh salah seorang petugas.

Naruto berbalik ketika helikopter itu mulai mengudara. Mengendarai _ATV-_nya keluar dari zona nol. Melakukan kegiatan rutinnya yaitu meneliti dan terus meneliti.

Di dekade pertamanya mungkin ia masih belum menemukan jawaban.

Tapi mungkin saja dekade selanjutnya adalah jawaban dari apa yang selama ini ia cari.

**_End_**

**_Ini maksa sumpah :v_**


End file.
